falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Scorch (Best Laid Plans)
Scorch is a unicorn mare and one of three protagonists of the story, Best Laid Plans, alongside Romeo and Wire. History Background Scorch grew up in a town who sold their services in maintenance and construction. She learned how to make a flame retardant paint as a filly from one of the older stallions. When she was old enough, Scorch journeyed the wasteland, taking up mercenary or bounty hunting work to pay for flamer fuel, food and alcohol supplies. Present Day After instigating a bar brawl in one of Friendship City's bars, Scorch is apprehended alongside Romeo and Wire. She is tasked with accompanying Romeo and Wire out into the wasteland, clearing certain hotspots of trouble for Friendship City. Scorch after gathering supplies in Friendship City, begins looting a Megamart alongside Wire and Romeo, even trading items with the two. She and Wire abandon Romeo due to how much he talks and spends the night in an abandoned apartment building. Inside she mixes up a potent chemical paint that is flame retardant and coats herself in it. Wire, whilst high, tries to take advantage of Scorch and so she stabs him and is forced to take him back to Romeo for treatment. They arrive back at the Megamart, finding Romeo is looking after two foals, Four Leaf and Rabbit. Scorch and the others later leave with the foals and find a caravan group trapped by ghouls. After killing the ghouls, Scorch has a drinking contest with the caravan's leader. She wakes up the next day and shares some cake with the filly, Rabbit, whom she is starting to like. Wire convinces Scorch to side with him and get Romeo to leave the children with the caravan group, until they have finished their appointed task. Scorch and the others reach a hospital that has been attacked. They make their way inside and find dead slavers, Steel Rangers and broken robots. They split up after they recover from an attack they suffered on their way inside, Scorch exploring the lower levels and aiding in rescuing a senior scribe of the Steel Rangers. Scorch accompanies the ranger and an initiate in power armor up to higher levels where she destroys a rampaging robot. Once Romeo manages to lift the lockdown on the hospital, Charger arrives alongside an assistant. They incapacitate Scorch and Wire. Romeo agrees to help Charger if he can treat Wire too, the two stallions slip off, leaving Scorch behind. Traits Appearance Scorch has a bright red mane that she keeps cut short in a tomboyish style and her orange coat is usually covered in a black flame retardant dye. Her cutie mark is a battered but lit lighter. Personality Scorch can at first appear to be nothing but a vulgar pony that simply enjoys setting fires and starting trouble. But she is revealed as having a soft spot for foals, specifically filly's who remind her of her younger years. Scorch is fond of fire, she enjoys setting fires and using flame based weaponry. She also has a reluctance to form bonds, keeping her relationships with Romeo and Wire, mostly professional. She is fond of alcoholic beverages and enjoys eating meat such as radroaches. Abilities Scorch has demonstrated excellent control of her telekinesis, particularly when stirring and mixing chemicals. She is also skilled with using flame based weaponry, especially flamethrowers. Equipment Scorch carries with her, an array of chemicals needed to mix the flame retardant dye she coats herself with. She also has a knife for close quarters combat and a flamethrower that she can use expertly. Relationships Romeo - Scorch has a professional working relationship with Romeo, but otherwise has shown no fondness or liking of him. She seems to view him as naive to the ways of the wasteland Wire - Scorch has more in common with Wire and can often find common ground with him. They will often side against Romeo in certain actions, but otherwise they have a professional relationship. Rabbit - Scorch has shown fondness of the filly, who has latched onto her as some form of idol or role model. She sent Rabbit with a group of caravaneers for her own safety. Category:Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Characters (Best Laid Plans)